I have a son!
by aTREEtoaFOREST
Summary: Bella is a single mom going out on date. Will it matter she has a child? Just a quick O/S.


**AN: I do not own twilight. **

**This is just something I had in my mind. Enjoy, I hope. **

BPOV:

I had allowed Alice to talk me into this date for two reasons. Reason one, she was going to babysit Jordan, and two it had been 3 years since I had been alone with the opposite sex in a romantic fashion. Jordan didn't count, he was my son. Alice had set me up with a photographer she has worked with a few times while on fashion shoots. All she was inclined to mention was that he was 27 and a professional photographer. When I asked what she told him about me, all she said was I was 30 and a journalist. I hated to think that he would have declined the date if he knew I was a single parent, but I was secretly thankful because as nervous as I was, I wanted this date.

"Okay Bella, how long are you going to stare into the mirror, you look amazing, and Edward will love you. I know it, I have a great feeling."

"Thanks Alice." I said it to her, but I was still looking to the mirror.

"Bella! Stop, you've got to get going, you don't want to be late." Alice started to get my purse and shoes together while bouncing Jordan on her hip.

"Alright, I'm leaving and just to confirm we are meeting at Palomino's?"

"Yes, it's nice, but not to formal, it's been a while for you. I wanted you to comfortable."

I was. I wore black jeans, with an emerald green sweeter, and my black flats. Trendy, but comfortable, my hair down and wavy, make-up was light. I walked into Palominos trying not to fidget. I looked around trying to spot my date based on the description Alice gave me, brown-reddish hair, strong jaw, and he'll be wearing a blue button shirt. When I finally found him, I was in awe. He was remarkable and so handsome. I was immediately nervous. What would a guy like him want with a girl like me? Not wanting to back out I walked up to him.

"Um, hi, Edward?"

"Yes, I'm Edward, are you Bella?"

"Yes, am I. It's great to meet you. Have you been waiting long?"

"No, no please have a seat. What were you in the mood for tonight?" Edward asked, and when he looked up at me I could feel my heart melting.

"You know I could go for some great pizza, they have the best oven baked here."

We ordered a couple pizzas to split between ourselves and from there the conversation was flowing.

"So what made you get into photography?"

"Well, it started out as something I would do for my mom; she had gotten sick and had to stay inside. She would ask how my day was and what went on, so I started to take pictures to accompany my stories and found that I really enjoyed it, and she did too. So it stuck, went to college, learnt all I could, and here I am."

"Wow, Edward, that's amazing. I would love to see your work; Alice speaks so highly of you. I'm really glad I had chance to meet you tonight."

"I'm also very glad. I know now to never bet against Alice."

We continued talking and moved our conversation to the bar once our meal was over. I was not ready for the night to end. Things were going so well, but I could feel a tugging on my heart and I felt my conscious getting heavy. I had told him so much about me through the course of the evening but neglected to mention the most important person in my life. I saw Edward talking and laughing in the most charming way and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"I HAVE A SON!" I just completely yelled it in the middle of the bar, the bartender throwing a concerned look my way. I felt my face heat up to an unbearable shade of red. I couldn't believe I just blurted it out and I thought for sure things would change with Edward.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"Uh, Edward, I'm sorry, I have a son. I mean I am not sorry for him, but I didn't mean to give you the impression I was a carefree 30 year old journalist. I have a 3 year old son at home, with Alice actually. His name is Jordan and he is the love of my life." I tried to stop myself from rambling, but I was nervous and ashamed I had hid Jordan almost the whole night."

"Bella, its okay, people have kids. It's okay, relax."

"Do you have any kids you haven't mentioned?"

"Um no. I don't but that doesn't mean I don't like children."

"So this doesn't ruin tonight, I mean I don't know if you wanted to do this again, I mean I thought we were getting along, and I could feel a pull towards you, I am pretty sure I am coming on too strong, it's been a really long time…"

Before I could finish that statement Edward pushed his mouth to mine, effectively ending my rant. I had never been so completely consumed by kissing someone; my whole body was on fire.

"Bella, I like you. And I would like to get to know you further. Eventually maybe meet your son."

From there we talked a little longer, and Edward put me in cab. I had his number and he had mine. We promised to set something up and go out again.

It was a week later when I heard from Edward again. He apologized for waiting so long, but he was busy on a shoot, we made plans to go out to dinner on Saturday night and I was thrilled to say the least. When we met up again, I went to hug him; unsure of just how much affection I could show, I really wanted to kiss him, but this was only our second date. Throwing caution to the wind, I stood up on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I was hoping you'd do that. I missed you Bella."

"I missed you too."

We were seated at out table, and while the waitress tried to get Edwards attention, his complete focus was on me and I was more than happy to shove it in the young girl's face.

"Well, it seems someone has an admirer."

"Why are you referring to yourself like that Bella?"

I blushed.

"No I meant, you, because of the waitress."

"So you wouldn't consider yourself my admirer?"

"Yes I would, so I guess the statement is still true."

We ordered and talked through out dinner. I was having a wonderful time.

"Bella, I'd like to see you more regularly, and be exclusive. If you aren't ready for that it's okay, I just want you to know I will not be seeing anyone else."

"Edward I'd really like that, and I won't be with anyone else."

It was then I decided it should be time for Edward to meet Jordan if we were going to be exclusive, as he put it.

"What are your doing Tuesday? Would you like to join me for dinner? Maybe meet Jordan?"

"I'd love that."

"Great, well I'll see you Tuesday, If not sooner."

With a kiss we bid each other goodnight. I couldn't wait until Tuesday.

The rest of the weekend passed slowly. I couldn't wait for dinner, and while I wanted it to be a romantic setting I had to be mindful of my 3 year old son that would be with us. Needless to say when Tuesday rolled around I was a nervous reck.

"Jordan, Mommy is going to have a guest come over, and while I hope you like him, I know you won't be able to tell me. But if you get a good vibe, give me a sign. "

Jordan just stared at me and giggled happily. Not a care in the world for my son. We sat together in the kitchen while I cooked dinner. I made Salisbury steaks for us, but grounded some up for Jordan.

Sooner rather than later I heard my doorbell ring. Edward was here. I gently took Jordan out of his high chair and we went to answer the door. I looked through the peep hole and there was Edward, with flowers and wine in hand.

"Hey Edward, come on in."

"Hey Bella, and Jordan I presume?"

"You got it, Edward, this is my son Jordan, and Jordan this is Edward."

Jordan giggled at the sound of his name and said hi to Edward. My baby was so cute.

"Well, dinner is ready, so let's go eat."

We ate and talked laughed as Jordan got food all over himself. It was fun easy and I was the happiest I had been in a long time.

It had been about 3 months since Edward and I had met, and things were going great. Edward would come over and have dinner with us or the 3 of us would take an outing. Edward had brought of the idea of getting our pictures taken, so I was now getting Jordan and I ready for pictures. Alice had come over that morning to help do my hair and make up.

"So you've really hit it off with Edward huh? It was a great idea for you guys to go out right?"

"Yes Alice, so far things are good. I really like him."

"Go on and tell me how great I am."

"Thank you Alice for setting me up with Edward and I will not doubt your judgment again."

Alice just laughed and continued curling my hair. When I was all set I changed into a deep blue wrap dress while Alice dressed Jordan in his little suit with matching blue tie. We were a pair the two of us.

"Bella, you guys look amazing, and I want a copy of those photos!"

"You got it babe, now thanks for your help but we got to run."

I loaded Jordan into the car and we drove down to Edward's studio. I was anxious to seem him but felt silly because we hadn't been apart that long. Once we got to the studio I parked on the street. I knew the building number so I was going to head up. I cooed at Jordan getting him in a happy mood. When we reached the door I could hear music coming from inside, so I knocked on the louder side.

"Come on in Bella."

I straighten myself up and propped Jordan on my hip. When I walked on I was immediately impressed with the set up and equipment. It was nothing like the Sears studio we've visited in the past. When my eyes finally found Edward he was actually photographing one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. She had to be at least 5 years younger than me.

"I'm just finishing up." He spoke, but then turned to face me.

"You look amazing Bella. Really stunning." He was making me turn to goop.

"Thank you Edward, we'll just be right over here."

I watched as Edward finished his pictures. I watched as the model gave him sly looks and made inappropriate comments.

"Uh, Tanya, please control yourself, my girlfriend and her son are here. Be the professional I know you can be."

"Oh Edward, please. She can not be your girlfriend."

I was both pissed and embarrassed, was it so unbelievable that I was his girlfriend.

"Alright Tanya, we're done. Thanks."

She walked off the set in a huff. While Edward left the camera to move some back drops around. For us it looks like he chose a simple cream background. Edward traveled into a closet and came back with a box of toys.

"Okay. Come on over." Edward said a smile on his face.

"Edward, you didn't have to go through the trouble of getting toys."

"I wanted Jordan to have a good time, not to mention it would provide me with great pictures."

And so it began. The shoot was fun. Jordan was on his best behavior and there was nothing but laughter and good times. Edward was an excellent photographer, and seeing him in his element was sexy. Soon we were all done, and Jordan laid sleep on a pile of pillows.

"Can I take you out tonight?"

"Tonight, oh Edward, I'm sorry I didn't arrange for a babysitter."

"Um actually…" and before he could finish that sentence there was a knock on the door and Alice walked in.

"Is it over?" Alice asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes and what are you doing here?"

"Well, you are in a sexy dress, and you have a man asking to take you out. I am here to babysit Jordan for the night."

"Alice, you didn't have to do that." I looked over at Edward. "I really appreciate it though."

"Then it's settled. I'll take Jordan and Edward you take Bella."

Edward left and asked me to stay in the studio while he helped Alice and Jordan down to her car. I walked around and found myself sitting at his desk flipping through our pictures. There were really great and yet I could tell something was missing. The man behind the camera needed to be in the pictures. Edward had taken my life by surprise and I couldn't imagine my life without him. I was so caught up in the photos I hadn't noticed Edward had come back.

"It was a great day today; you have a model on you hands."

"Thank you so much for this today Edward, it was great, and the pictures are beautiful. You're really talented."

"Bella you're beautiful and the pictures reflect the subject."

Edward stroked my cheek gently. His mere touch set my body on fire. There was nothing I wanted more then Edward, right here right now.

As if he could read my mind. Edward moved me over to a couch in the corner. He laid me down and settled between my legs.

"I wanted to do this right, I wanted to take you out, and then back to my place. I wanted to spend the night making love to you and showing you how much you mean to me. But I can not wait. I need you now."

"I'm all yours Edward. Please."

There was no need to ask twice. He immediately attacked my mouth with his, and I responded in frenzied matter. His hands traveled up my thighs until they were under my skirt. My underwear came down and Edward's fingers found my wetness. I lost track of how many times Edward's fingers pumped into me, instead I focused on the sensations and the rhythm he was creating with my body.

"Shit, Bella I can feel you getting close. Cum for me, I can't wait to see you."

My body paid no mind to what I wanted, but followed Edward's command. It felt like I was flying with my release, it had been so long since I felt so good.

"Let me return the favor" I leaned up and into Edward. I pushed him down on the couch. I unbuckled his pants. I could feel the impressive bulge in his pants and could not wait to see it. Wasting no time I pulled down his pants and boxers. And there it was, what I have been waiting for. Edward was extremely well endowed and judging by the sounds he was making when I put his cock in my mouth, he was very appreciative.

"Oh Bella, oh yes, that feels good. Just like that." I bobbed up and down using my hand for what couldn't fit in my mouth. Even sucking him was getting me worked up again, he was just so sexy. I just wanted to jump on him.

"I can't finish like this." I barely registered he was talking.

"What's wrong? Was I doing something wrong?" Oh how quickly my buzz died.

"No I just need to be inside you when I cum, I can't wait any longer."

"Oh thank goodness. Yes, yes let's do that."

I was ashamed at my inability to speak, but Edward was so distracting. I couldn't even get my dress completely off before I was on top of him, riding like a cowgirl.

"Fuck, Bella, you got to slow down, I won't last long like this"

I ignored him because I was close myself. I could feel the pressure mounting.

"It's okay Edward, I'm so close, please don't stop."

I felt out of control and so beyond my normal self. It felt good, it felt fantastic. Human interaction was infinitely better than a vibrator.

"Bella, I'm going to cum, cum with baby."

"Yes Edward, yes. I'm there."

I slowed down but I could feel Edward thrust up into me and then finally, for the second time that night I saw stars.

"Bella. That was, I mean it has absolutely never been like that, and I mean not to sound crude but I haven't even seen you completely naked."

I laughed and looked down at the pair of us, he still had on his shirt, and I had on my dress.

"You're right. But I wouldn't change it for the world. Edward…" I looked at him and couldn't even finish my sentence.

"I know Bella." And when he looked at me, I knew he did.

Needless to say from that moment on, I was never without Edward. Edward coupled with Jordan and I became a family. Exactly a year and half from our studio session, Edward asked me to marry him. 9 months after our wedding we added to our family with a baby girl, Marissa. My life was complete and I couldn't have been happier. Alice still harasses me and makes me grovel at her feet.

"Bella come on, you and Marissa need to get in the shot, before I start the timer." Edward called.

Man was my husband foxy.

"Coming." I looked to my daughter. "Come on baby girl let's go join your brother."

"Over here Mommy, Daddy says you have to sit on the stool." Jordan was becoming more like Edward everyday and had taken to photography and pictures.

"You got it."

"Alright I am setting the timer, so smiles everyone." Marissa just gurgled, but the fact she wasn't crying was a plus. Edward hit the button and then jogged over to stand behind me and Jordan. We smiled pretty and the flash went off.

"How does it look?" I asked while Edward was checking the camera.

"It looks fantastic."

"I figured as much, it is our family after all."


End file.
